Ahoy duelists!
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Pinkie is hired to babysit a very shy girl named Lily Pad. At first, all Lily wanted to do was read a story about girl pirates, but Pinkie decides to make things more interesting. Much more. Also, Lily really seems to like dueling. But does she have the courage to challenge Pinkie?


It was a late afternoon, and Rarity had just gotten an invitation to the Young Designers' Gala. Unfortunately, she had already agreed to babysit a shy little girl named Lily Pad. So she immediately called Pinkie Pie, who gladly accepted to watch Lily for her.

* * *

Later, at Pinkie's house.

"Pinkie, I can't thank you enough for filling in for my babysitting employ," said Rarity. "I couldn't pass up the last-minute ticket to the Young Designers' Gala."

"Ah, no biggie-wiggie!" said Pinkie. "I love kids!"

"Oh, you're a small pink lifesaver!" said Rarity. "Toodle-oo!"

When Pinkie opened her door, and a party cannon went off, blowing balloons and confetti all over. "Hi, Lily! Welcome to the best babysitting bash on the block! I have all sorts of super-fun stuff for us to do!" She then bought Lily inside. "Do you want to... bake a yummy cake, or... make super-silly hats, or bake a silly hat-shaped cake?"

"Um, I-I think I'll just sit quietly and read, if that's okay," said Lily as she slowly backed toward Pinkie's couch.

"Oh! Okay," said Pinkie. She then jumped onto the couch next to her. But as Lily just sat there reading her IPad, Pinkie quickly got bored out of her mind. "Boring!" Then she got an idea. "So... what's the story about?"

"It's... It's a... It's about a band of girl pirates who are sailing the seven seas," said Lily nervously. "And one day, there's a big storm and stuff."

As Lily spoke, Pinkie quickly dressed up like a pirate, gave Lily a captain's hat, made a stand-up cardboard boat, and set up an open sea background setting. "Then what happens?"

"Um, they get stranded on a desert island," continued Lily.

"Whee! Woo-hoo!" cried Pinkie as she rapidly cooked up an 'island' of sweets. "Hmm, dessert Island! Want some?"

"Unh-unh," replied Lily.

"Tell me more!" said Pinkie.

So lily read on. "Um, and then the monkeys...

Pinkie dressed up and like screeched a monkey.

"...and the crabs..." added Lily.

Pinkie then dressed as a big crab and tickled Lily's sides. "Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch!"

When Lily stopped giggling, she continued with the story. "...and the birds...become the pirate girls' friends and they teach them all kinds of cool tricks."

Pinkie then changed into a flamingo costume and squawked. "Pinkie want a cracker! Rawk! Pinkie want a cracker! Rawk!" Pinkie rapidly bounced around, changing costumes, and laying duel monsters cards on the table until, she was out of energy.

"Do you want me to read the story to you?" asked Lily. But then, the cards on the table caught Lily's attention. "Hey, these are…"

"Cards I picked out for you," finished Pinkie.

"Wow," said Lily. "There's monkeys, parrots, crabs, and so many pirate cards."

Pinkie then brought out two duel disks. A pink child sized disk, and a regular sized magenta one for herself. "Hey, wanna have a duel?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "You bet! I-I-I mean… Yes, I'd like that."

"Then let's do it!" said Pinkie.

Lily shuffled all the pirate cards on table into a deck and put it into the smaller disk.

Pinkie had just finished shuffling her own deck.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

 **Lily LP: 4000**

"You go first," said Pinkie.

 **Turn 1: Lily**

"Thank you," said Lily. "I summon Flash Assailant in defense mode. (Flash Assailant ATK: 2000 – 400) Then I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Pinkie**

"Here goes," said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Chouxvalier in attack mode! Next I play Stop Defense, to switch your pirate to attack mode. Attack!"

"I play Reverse Trap!" said Lily. "Now my monster's effect is reversed!" (Flash Assailant ATK: 400 – 3600) "Counterattack!"

 **Pinkie LP: 2100**

 **Lily LP: 4000**

"Woah," said Pinkie. "Great combo."

"Thanks," said Lily.

"You're welcome," said Pinkie. "Oh btw, whenever a Madolche monster is destroyed, I shuffle it back into my deck. I place one card face down and end my turn." (Flash Assailant ATK: 3600 – 400)

 **Turn 3: Lily**

"My turn," said Lily. (Flash Assailant ATK: 400 – 0) "I will now tribute my pirate to summon Parrot Dragon in attack mode. Next I play Foolish Burial, to send Wattlemur from my deck to the graveyard. Then I'll banish my primate friend to special summon Ghost Ship in attack mode. Attack!"

"I play my _own_ trap!" said Pinkie. "Madolchepalooza! It lets me special summon as many Madolche monsters from my hand as possible! So I'll special summon Madolche Marmalmaide and Madolche Baaple in defense mode."

"Okay…" said Lily. "I guess I'll just have my Parrot Dragon attack your Baaple."

"And now, both of my monsters return to my deck," explained Pinkie.

"I place one card face down," said Lily. "I'm done."

 **Turn 4: Pinkie**

"Okay, my turn!" said Pinkie.

"I hope you don't mind," said Lily. "But I play Simultaneous Loss! Now both of us must send one card from the top of our decks to the graveyard." Lily's sent card was Photon Pirate.

"Got it," said Pinkie. Her card was Madolche Chickolates. "Okay, I play Dark Hole to suck up all the monsters on the field!"

"Oh no!" gasped Lily.

"Next I summon Madolche Butlerusk," continued Pinkie. "And when he's summoned, I can add a field spell from my deck to my hand. So I choose, Madolche Chateau! And when it's played, all Madolche monsters in my grave are returned to my deck. Then, all the Madolches on the field gain 500 ATK points." (Madolche Butlerusk ATK: 1500 – 2000) "Now gently, attack her directly!"

"Oof," said Lily.

 **Pinkie LP: 2100**

 **Lily LP: 2000**

"Sorry," said Pinkie.

 **Turn 5: Lily**

"It's okay," replied Lily. "I summon Burglar in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Pinkie**

"Okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie. "I'll also place one card face down, then I'll have my Butlerusk attack your little mousey! I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Lily**

"Okay, my turn," said Lily. "I summon Skull Mariner! Then I'll activate my trap, Powerful Rebirth, to bring back my Burglar. Plus, he gains 100 ATK and DEF points. _And_ , his level goes up by one." (Burglar ATK/DEF: 850 – 950 / 800 – 900 / Level: 3 – 4) "Now I'll overlay my two mates, to Xyz summon Number 50: Blackship of Corn!"

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie.

"Time to set sail!" said Lily. "By using an overlay unit, I can send your butler to the graveyard, and sink 1000 of your life points."

"Shoot," said Pinkie.

 **Pinkie LP: 1100**

 **Lily LP: 2000**

"But since I used this effect, I can't attack," said Lily. "So it's your turn."

 **Turn 8: Pinkie**

"Aye aye captain!" said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Cruffssant in attack mode! (Madolche Cruffssant ATK: 1500 – 2000) Then I'll play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Butlerusk. (Madolche Cruffssant ATK: 1500 – 2000) Next, I'll play my puppy's effect. By returning my butler to my hand, I can increase my puppy's level by 1 and his ATK power by 300." (Madolche Cruffssant ATK: 2000 – 2300 / Level: 3 – 4) "Now, sink that vessel!"

"Abandon ship!" cried Lily.

 **Pinkie LP: 1100**

 **Lily LP: 1800**

"I end my turn," said Pinkie.

 **Turn 9: Lily**

"Okay, I draw," said Lily. "I summon Kuribandit in defense mode. Then I'll activate his effect. By tributing him, I can draw five cards, then if there are any spell or traps among them, I can pick one, and send the rest to the bottom of the sea. (Skull-Mark Ladybug, Chemicritter Carbo Crab, Photon Pirate #2, Treasure Map, and Electromagnetic Turtle) Yes! One of my monsters was my Skull-Mark Ladybug. So I gain 1000 life points."

 **Pinkie LP: 1100**

 **Lily LP: 2800**

"Nice," said Pinkie.

"Thanks," said Lily. "I set this one card, and end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Pinkie**

"My move," said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille, and I'll use his effect to special summon back my Butlerusk. And now, I'll combine them to Link summon Madolche Fresh Sistart! (Madolche Fresh Sistart ATK: 1500 – 2000) Btw, she's pointing to my Butlerusk, which activates her effect. Now all Madolche spell and traps cannot be targeted, or destroyed by card effects. Fresh Sistart, attack!"

"I don't think so," said Lily. "I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle from my graveyard! When you attack, I can banish this card, and end the battle phase."

"Hey, that reminds me of that one pirate who made a raft of sea turtles," said Pinkie.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Lily.

"That's the one," answered Pinkie. "Oh well, guess it's your turn."

 **Turn 11: Lily**

"Okay," said Lily as she drew. "I play Giant Trunade to blow all the spell and trap cards to shore. (Madolche Fresh Sistart ATK: 2000 – 1500) (Madolche Cruffssant ATK: 2300 – 1800) And the card _I_ just returned was Treasure Map. Which means I can draw two cards and discard one, so I'll discard my map. I need to check my compass, so I summon Cosmic Compass in defense mode. And when it is summoned, I can special summon a number of compass tokens equal to the number of monsters you have. Since you have Sistart and Cruffssant, I get two. Then I'll play Token Sundae. It destroys all my tokens, then destroys the same number of monsters on your side."

"I activate my Sistart's effect!" said Pinkie. "By returning a Madolche monster (Madolche Mewfeuille) from my graveyard to my deck, I can save her. So I only lose my Cruffssant."

"Oh, okay," said Lily. "I guess I'm done."

 **Turn 12: Pinkie**

"I think I'll play my Madolche Chateau again, which means all my Madolches in the grave return to my deck," said Pinkie. "And the ones on my field gain their points back. (Madolche Fresh Sistart ATK: 1500 – 2000) Now I summon Madolche Anjelly. (Madolche Anjelly ATK: 1000 – 1500) But she won't be around for long, because I'm going to tribute her and activate her effect. Now I can special summon any Madolche monster from my deck. So I'll bring out Madolche Puddingcessoeur. (Madolche Puddingcessoeur ATK: 1400 – 1900) And when she's special summoned, I can bring out another Madolche monster from my deck. So I'll special summon Madolche Chouxvalier! Now you can't attack any other Madolches except him. (Madolche Chouxvalier ATK: 1700 – 2200) Madolche Fresh Sistart, attack her compass! Then my Chouxvalier will attack you directly!"

"Ah!" cried Lily.

 **Pinkie LP: 1100**

 **Lily LP: 600**

Lily braced herself for Pinkie's final attack.

But Pinkie just didn't have the heart to strike her again. "You know what? I'm done."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Because… you might have another one of those monsters in your graveyard that can end my turn," lied Pinkie. "So I'll just place this card face down (Call of the Haunted) and end my turn."

"Thanks," said Lily.

"You're welcome," replied Pinkie.

 **Turn 13: Lily**

"My turn," said Lily. "I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Now I summon Photon Pirate in attack mode. Then I'll banish the other two Photon Pirates in my graveyard to give him 2000 more ATK points." (Photon Pirate ATK: 1000 – 3000) "Finally, I'll play Riryoku to cut the ATK points of your Chouxvalier in half, and power up my pirate's points by that amount!" (Madolche Chouxvalier ATK: 2200 – 1100) (Photon Pirate ATK: 3000 – 4100)

"Yikes!" said Pinkie.

"Photon Pirate, attack her Chouxvalier!"

" _Ouch,"_ said Pinkie as she watched the attack hit her monster.

 **Pinkie LP: 0**

 **Lily LP: 600**

"Yay!" cheered Lily. "That was so much fun! Oh! I-I mean, thank you for the duel."

"You're so welcome," said Pinkie. "Now, would you please read me that story?"

"Sure," answered said Lily.

A few minutes later.

"The pirates waved to their new friends on the shore as they sailed into the sunset. They lived happily ever after," said Lily. "The end."

Pinkie yawned. "You're gonna make a terrific babysitter someday, Lily." She then fell asleep.

Lily tucked her in. "I hope I'm as good as you."

"Monkeys... pirates..." said Pinkie in her sleep.


End file.
